Star Trek Garibaldi S01E01: Zona de Guerra
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Un fan-fic de Star Trek con personajes y naves inventados por mi. Está escrito cómo guión. Con referencias futuras a STO. Rated T solo por si acaso.


Star Trek: Garibaldi S01E01

"Zona de Guerra"

(Tierra, Sector 001, Cuadrante Alfa)

Connor: Bitácora del capitán, primera entrada del capitán Andrew Connor, fecha estelar 67015.3, es mi primer día abordo de la U.S.S Garibaldi, una nave clase Prometheus, el capitán anterior de esta nave, John Thompson, fue asesinado en un ataque cardassiano reciente. Y nuestra misión actual es participar en un convoy para finalizar la guerra con los Klingons en el sector Tau Dewa. En este convoy vamos junto a la U.S.S Defiant - A, la Stargazer - B, que reemplaza a la Stargazer A, que acaba de salir del servicio debido a daños recibidos en la batalla del cinturón de asteroides Hromi, la Enterprise - E, la vieja nave insignia de la Flota, que acaba de volver del servicio para esta misión diplomática, la Enterprise - F, la nave insignia diseñada para misiones de combate, la Voyager - A, una nave clase Prometheus, la sucesora de la Voyager que estuvo varada en el cuadrante Delta 7 años, la Universe, una nave de clase Galaxy diseñada para misiones de escolta, al igual que la Tokio, una nave clase Akira que está equipada con incluso más armamento que sesenta naves clase Miranda.

Connor: Piloto, su nombre.

Evans: Evans, señor. Teniente Christian Evans.

Connor: Primer oficial, su nombre.

Del Piero: Del Piero, Comandante Francesco del Piero.

Connor: Oficial de operaciones, usted sigue.

Da Silva: Da Silva, Alférez Ronaldo da Silva.

Connor: Oficial científico. Su nombre.

Nilo: Nilo. Teniente Comandante Diego Nilo.

Connor: Oficial de seguridad, usted sigue.

Anthi: Anthi, señor, Teniente Anthi.

Connor: Bueno, ya terminamos las presentaciones.

Connor: Señor da Silva, abra un canal con el Enterprise F preguntando hora de partida.

Da Silva: el Enterprise responde, debemos salir en 1 minuto.

Connor: Suelte las amarras, señor León y prepare Warp 6.

León: Si, señor, soltando amarras.

Connor: Señor Nilo, realice un escáner preliminar en el sector Tau Dewa.

Nilo: Realizando escaneo, todo despejado. Estamos listos para partir.

Connor: Entendido, teniente. Warp 6, señor Evans.

Evans: Warp 6, señor.

Connor: Me voy a mis aposentos, usted tiene el puente, señor del Piero.

Connor: Bitácora del capitán, suplemento. Esta misión es extremadamente delicada y esperamos hostilidades de naves Nausicaanas, Gorn y Orión debido a que esta conferencia de paz podría resultar en una completa crisis para ellos. He transferido parte de mi personal de mi nave antigua, la Fiorentina, a la Garibaldi. Mi jefe de ingenieros, T'Prum, El jefe del transportador, Richard Cooper. Mi jefe médico, la doctora Medalo Rashas y a la consejera, Zoey Ford.

(Gran sacudida)

Connor: Del Piero, ¿qué pasa?

Del Piero: 3 naves nausicaanas están frente a nosotros, señor.

Connor: Voy en camino, pongan alerta roja, armen torpedos plasmáticos y de tricobalto. Enciendan el casco ablativo.

Del Piero: ¡No podemos!, el generador está dañado, no podremos usarlo.

Connor: T'Prum, mande un equipo de reparación al generador del casco ablativo.

T'Prum: Acabo de mandar al equipo Beta a repararlo.

Connor: No, mande al equipo Alpha. En caso de que caigan los escudos, necesitaremos poder defensivo. Que el equipo Beta se quede armando los torpedos.

(Sacudida)

T'Prum: Hemos perdido los Phasers delanteros.

Connor: Del Piero, estoy tomando el mando.

Connor: T'Prum, ¿cuándo podremos disparar?

T'Prum: Espere..., ya podemos disparar.

Connor: ¡Fuego!

Da Silva: Hemos destruido una nave Nausicaana. El Stargazer está haciendo estragos en la formación Nausicaana.

Connor: ¡Disparen torpedos de plasma!

Da Silva: Las naves Nausicaanas están inhabilitadas.

Connor: Transporte a los Nausicaanos a las Bahías de Carga 3 y 4.

T'Prum: Están en las Bahías de Carga, capitán.

Connor: Computadora, selle las Bahías de Carga 3 y 4. Autorización Connor 2-6 Épsilon Lambda 7.

Computadora: Código de confirmación requerido.

Connor: Señor del Piero.

Del Piero: Computadora, código de confirmación, autorización Del Piero 9-2 Mu Delta 8.

Computadora: Código de confirmación verificado y correcto .Bahías de Carg selladas.

Da Silva: El Enterprise F está abriendo un canal. Nos dice que nos separemos para tratar de despejar el área.

Connor: Señor Evans, coordenadas 1-3-2 marca 7. Warp 4. Alerta Amarilla.

Evans: Esas coordenadas no son las designadas por el Enterprise, capitán.

Connor: Lo sé, pero tengo órdenes directas del almirante Ross de ir al sistema Archanis a recoger al embajador Stagno.

Evans: Cambiando coordenadas. 1-3-2 marca 7.

Nilo: Naves Gorn acercándose, capitán.

Connor: Alerta roja, Alférez da Silva.

Da Silva: Alerta Roja, todos a sus puestos de combate.

Connor: Teniente Nilo ¿Cuántas naves son?

Nilo: cuatro y se dirigen en curso de intercepción contra nosotros.

Connor: Ingeniería, preparen torpedos de tricobalto y apresuren las reparaciones de los Phasers delanteros. ¿Nilo, cuanto falta para que nos intercepten?

Nilo: 2 minutos y medio, capitán.

Anthi: Han aumentado su velocidad. Nos interceptaran en 30 segundos, capitán.

Connor: Carguen Phasers a potencia 6.

Nilo: Señor, debo objetar, los reglamentos de la flota solo autorizan potencia 4.

Connor: Objeción anotada, pero por la paz intergaláctica debemos hacer algunas cosas y esta situación lo amerita.

Anthi: 10 segundos, capitán.

Connor: Activen armadura.

Anthi: Armadura lista.

Connor: Enciendan el casco ablativo.

Anthi: Encendido, capitán.

Anthi: Están al alcance de nuestras armas.

Connor: Esperen... Quiero asegurar el impacto.

Nilo: Señor. Nuestros torpedos de tricobalto son de una carga muy potente. Estamos muy cerca del lugar de la detonación en caso de lanzarlos y en ese caso quedaríamos atrapados en una abertura subespacial.

Connor: ¡Fuera de mi puente!

Da Silva: Debo concordar con el teniente Nilo.

Connor: Usted también está relevado, alférez. ¿Alguien más está en contra de mi decisión?

Evans: Yo.

Anthi: Yo también.

Del Piero: Respetuosamente yo también estoy en contra de su decisión.

Connor: Disparen Phasers.

Da Silva: Disparando Phasers. Los escudos de la nave Gorn a la que hemos disparado están dañados, están al 20%.

Connor: Bien, sigan disparando. Phasers a potencia 4 ahora. ¡Fuego!. Preparen torpedos transfásicos.

(Sacudida)

Connor: ¡Reporte de daños!

Anthi: Tenemos bajas en las cubiertas 6, 7, 8,9 y 12. Hemos perdido poder de impulso.

Connor: Ingeniería, que el equipo Beta repare los daños.

T'Prum: Lo envíe de inmediato, capitán.

(Sacudida gigante)

Anthi: Hemos sido alcanzados por una fuerte ráfaga de rayos disruptores concentrados en un punto específico, el plato deflector. Y estamos sin escudos.

T'Prum: Capitán... El equipo Beta entero está muerto, los 8 miembros del equipo Beta están muertos.

Connor: No podemos hacer más que esto pero no nos quedan opciones. Inicien el sistema de asalto multi-vector.

Computadora: Secuencia de separación en 30 segundos.

Connor: Esto será agitado, sujétense de algo.

(Sacudida)

Da Silva: Cada sección está armada y responde a nuestro comando.

Computadora: Especifique el patrón de ataque.

Connor: Patrón de ataque Lambda 89.

Computadora: Especifique objetivo de ataque.

Connor: Las dos naves Gorn coordenadas 0-2-1 marca 8.

Anthi: Las naves Gorn fueron destruidas, podemos proceder, capitán.

Connor: Junten la nave y vaya a Warp 5.

Evans: Si, señor. Warp 5.

Connor: T'Prum ¿cuándo recuperaremos motores de impulso?

T'Prum: 1 hora para poder tener velocidad mercurial siquiera para tener poder total de impulso 3 horas.

Del Piero: ¿Como clasificamos al equipo beta y a los demás fallecidos, capitán?

Connor: Fallecidos en acción y recuerde que los pondremos en "Esfuerzos heroicos póstumos".

Connor: Iré a mi cuarto, usted tiene el puente, señor Del Piero.

Connor: Bitácora del capitán, suplemento. Estamos a punto de llegar al sistema Archanis para transportar al embajador Stagno a la conferencia de paz en Tau Dewa. Nuestra nave se ha comportado bien, al igual que la tripulación. Esta nave fue construida para ser las garras de la flota pero hemos sido atacados numerosas veces y nuestros sistemas quedan muy fácilmente expuestos a ser destruidos. Originalmente quería traer a mi vieja tripulación de la Fiorentina, pero el almirantazgo me lo dejó brutalmente claro y esperamos no tener más problemas. Espero averiguar un día por qué.

(Sacudida grande)

Connor: ¡Aghhhh!

(En el puente)

Anthi: Me comunican que el capitán está herido.

Del Piero: Tomo el comando temporal de la Garibaldi, hoy a las 0740 horas.

(Sacudida, Del Piero cae al suelo)

Del Piero: ¡Aghhhh!

Nilo: Activen el HME Mark 3 en las habitaciones del capitán y el HME Mark 2 en el puente. Tomo comando de la Garibaldi temporalmente.

Nilo: Reporte de daños, teniente Anthi.

Anthi: Tenemos daños graves en el casco y perdemos soporte vital.

Nilo: Mantenga nuestro rumbo actual, conecte el sistema de soporte vital a la energía auxiliar. Warp máximo, teniente Evans.

Anthi: Las regulaciones establecen una velocidad crucero de Warp 6.

Nilo: Oyó la orden. Y como lo dijo el capitán Connor: La paz intergaláctica amerita romper algunas reglas. Warp 9.985. ¿En cuánto podremos llegar al sector Archanis?

Anthi: 20 segundos, tenien... digo capitán.

Nilo: Bajen a estatus verde.

Anthi: Estatus verde, señor.

Evans: Hemos llegado al sistema Archanis.

Mark 3: HME Mark 3 al capitán interino.

Nilo: Adelante Mark 3.

Mark 3: El capitán está severamente herido y no se recuperará hasta que transportemos al embajador a la conferencia. Pero si descansa y me dejan el trabajo estará en ese planeta en menos de lo que se imaginan.

Nilo: Hágalo. Nilo fuera

Mark 2: El comandante del Piero se recupera, señor.

Cooper: Jefe del transportador a capitán interino. Estamos listos para transportar al embajador.

Nilo: Pues tendrá que esperar, señor Cooper. Lamentablemente, el embajador tiene fobia al transportador.

Cooper: Bueno...

Anthi: ¿Y quién lo culpa? Para ser tan avanzados son muy propensos a averiarse. Tomen a Thomas Riker, por ejemplo, él era la maldad del Almirante Riker y miren a dónde fue a parar.

Evans: Muerto en una prisión cardassiana.

Nilo: Voy a ir en un transbordador. Teniente Anthi, Doctora Rashas, ustedes vienen conmigo. T'Prum, estás al mando.

Evans: Va a necesitar un piloto para ir hasta ahí, señor.

Nilo: No lo creo, lo necesitan aquí.

Evans: Directiva táctica 42-B.

Nilo: La directiva táctica 42-B no aplica.

Evans: Dime una buena razón para eso, Diego.

Nilo: Tengo dos buenas razones: Uno, en caso de un ataque necesitamos al mejor piloto y con esta situación, es muy probable y Dos, ¡eso solo aplica en caso de una invasión Borg en la nave!

Evans: Me quedo entonces.

Anthi: El teniente Evans aún tiene razón, ¿cómo llegamos hasta ahí sin un piloto?

Nilo: Yo tomé un curso de pilotaje de transbordador.

Evans: En la holocubierta. Y chocaste contra un meteoro.

Mark 3: Señor, el capitán se escapó de la Enfermería.

Nilo: Computadora, localice al capitán Connor.

Computadora: El capitán Connor se dirige al hangar.

Nilo: Déjenlo, el tiene el derecho de venir. Además si él cree que puede venir, que lo haga.

(En el transbordador)

Nilo: Este es el transbordador Sarek de la Garibaldi, solicitando permiso de salida.

T'Prum: Sarek, Tienen permiso de salida.

Nilo: Afirmativo, Garibaldi. Despresuricen el hangar.

T'Prum: Hangar despresurizado.

(El Transbordador sale)(15 minutos después)

Connor: Saludos, embajador. Se nos ha ordenado escoltarlo a la conferencia de Tau Dewa.

Stagno: Lo esperábamos, capitán.

Connor: Lo sentimos, embajador. Tuvimos percances con naves Nausicaanas y Gorn.

Stagno: Entendemos estos percances, capitán. Estoy listo para negociar la paz en la galaxia.

(15 minutos después)

Connor: Alerta roja, teniente Anthi. Quiero asegurar la seguridad del embajador.

Anthi: Los escudos están muy dañados, solo están al 37%, capitán.

Connor: Tendrá que bastar, teniente.

Anthi: Capitán, están al 37% y estamos usando potencia auxiliar y la de emergencia.

Connor: No me importa, debemos asegurar la paz en la galaxia.

Nilo: Un escuadrón de naves Gorn, Nausicaanos, Orión y Remanas.

Connor: Trace un curso lejos de aquí, teniente Evans.

Nilo: Señor, hay una nébula antifásica a 300 mil kilómetros. No dañará nuestros escudos si los modificamos a una modulación de forma que logre emitir un pulso de antitaquiones delta.

Da Silva: O nos protege o provoca una ruptura en el núcleo Warp.

Connor: Da Silva. Usted, T'Prum y el resto de Ingeniería trabajaran para lograr hacer eso.

T'Prum: Si funciona, debería elevar la potencia de los escudos más de 5 veces su capacidad.

Connor: En nuestra configuración actual ¿qué porcentaje de estabilidad tendríamos con esa remodulación?

T'Prum: Aproximadamente un 826%

Connor: Muy bien. T'Prum, que todo el personal se encargue de esta remodulación de los escudos. Prioridad uno.

Connor: ¿Cuánto tomará esto?

T'Prum: Como 3 horas.

Connor: No tenemos tres horas.

Nilo: Detecto varias naves en la nebulosa.

Connor: Diablos, ¿Alguna firma Warp, señor Nilo?

Nilo: Varias naves remanas, y muchas...

Connor: Teniente, ¿muchas naves qué?

Nilo: Naves Cardassianas.

Connor: ¡Eso es imposible! El Tratado de Bajor lo estipula en el artículo 93-D "La desmilitarización total de la Unión Cardassiana, a excepción de defensas planetarias, naves científicas y naves para labores colonizadoras"

Nilo: Capitán, yo también estoy confundido en respecto a esto. Pero debemos apresurarnos con el blindaje antifásico.

Connor: Tiene razón, teniente. Teniente Anthi, ¿qué porcentaje de los escudos tenemos?

Anthi: Bueno, gracias a los escudos regenerativos, ya tenemos un 63% y subiendo.

Connor: Mucho mejor.

Anthi: Capitán, tenemos torpedos de plasma, de tricobalto y transfásicos. Ya recuperamos gran parte del impulso subliminal, ya tenemos suficiente para ir a tres cuartos de impulso. Podemos presentar pelea.

Connor: ¿Pelea a qué? Estamos con escudos casi debilitados y tan pronto se dieran cuenta de que estamos aquí, nos harían volar en tantos pedazos que quedaríamos en todos los cuadrantes de la galaxia. ¿Nilo, nos han detectado?

Nilo: No, debido a nuestras reparaciones tuvimos que apagar temporalmente el motor Warp. Con el núcleo apagado no nos detectaran, pero si encendemos cualquier impulso, ya sea subluminal o Warp, nos detectarán.

Connor: Mejor para nosotros. T´Prum, apaguemos las luces principales. Usemos las de emergencia para evitar detección y procuren que todos los tripulantes cierren sus campos de fuerza y apaguen las luces.

Connor: Evans, ¿cuánto demoraran las reparaciones y el blindaje antifásico?

Anthi: El blindaje antifásico no debería servir ya, hay varias naves en la nebulosa.

Connor: Usted quería pelea, este blindaje nos ayudará o nos hará volar. En todo caso, es una misión casi imposible vencer a tantas naves, pero si esto los debilita, no será en vano.

Anthi: Capitán, se retiran.

Connor: ¿Algún sector en la dirección dónde van?

Anthi: Solo uno, el sector 006... Andoria.

Connor: Sé que como Andoriana quiere proteger a su pueblo, teniente Anthi, pero esperaremos a tener el blindaje y partiremos.

León: No será difícil, las reparaciones a la armadura ablativa han finalizado hace horas y los motores de impulso están para ir a tres cuartos de impulso.

Connor: Nilo, ¿pueden detectarnos ahora?

Nilo: Por suerte no, en esas naves la configuración es usualmente apagar los sensores de alcance medio cuando la nave entra en Warp. Además van en una ruta alterna a la usual, gracias a que cerca de ahí está los escuadrones 1, 2, 3,4, 6, 9, 13 y 40 de naves Kumari.

Anthi: Son solo 98 naves en total entre todos esos escuadrones. Aquí tenemos 120 naves de distintas razas listas para un ataque.

Connor: Las defensas planetarias, orbitales y las muchas bases estelares de ahí ayudaran en algo.

Anthi: No será suficiente, capitán.

Connor: Nilo, ¿hay naves cerca de ahí?

Nilo: El Enterprise-F, El Voyager-A, la Tokio y la Stargazer-B.

Connor: Codifique este mensaje, teniente Anthi. Y póngalo en prioridad uno. "Este es el capitán Connor de la U.S.S Garibaldi. Hay una gran armada de naves Cardassianas, Orión, Nausicaanas, Gorn y Remanas dirigiéndose al sector 006, son más de 120 naves. Tenemos varios prisioneros que se niegan a hablar sobre esto, después los mandaremos a la Tierra, para entregarlos a manos de la justicia intergaláctica. Por favor retransmitan este mensaje. Creemos que hay algo más grande de lo que nos esperábamos aquí, pero debemos reagruparnos y presentar pelea antes de que alcancen Andoria. Fin de la transmisión." Anthi, también envíe por favor una copia de los datos sobre el blindaje antifásico.

Nilo: Señor, T'Prum dice que estamos listos.

Connor: ¿Tan pronto?

Nilo: Al parecer sí.

Connor: Teniente Anthi, encienda el blindaje antifásico.

Anthi: Encendiendo blindaje antifásico. Capitán, funciona.

Connor: ¿Tenemos poder total de impulso?

T'Prum: Aún no, capitán. Aceleramos el blindaje, pero...

Connor: ¿Pero?

T'Prum: Desvié de sus labores a toda la tripulación para trabajar en eso y no trabajamos en los motores de impulso.

Connor: No me importa, el blindaje funciona, el poder de impulso esperará. Anthi ¿Qué porcentaje de estabilidad en los escudos tenemos y a qué porcentaje funciona?

Anthi: Estabilidad al 100%. Porcentaje de blindaje...Capitán, funciona mejor de cómo esperábamos. Funciona al 947% comparado con nuestros escudos normales.

Connor: Perfecto. Señor Evans, prepare el curso hacia Andoria. Warp 9.990.

Evans: La nave no fue diseñada para aguantar esa velocidad, se partirá.

Connor: Esto es una emergencia, además esos datos de la velocidad máxima en caso de emergencia es desconocida excepto para capitanes y de rangos superiores. Verá que podemos llegar a Warp 9.993.

Evans: De acuerdo. Warp 9.993.

Evans: Nos mantenemos estables, podremos mantenernos por 12 horas, llegaremos a Andoria en aproximadamente 1 hora.

Connor: Bien, iré al comedor, tengo ganas de tomarme una taza de raktajino. ¿Alguien quiere venir?

Nilo: No, gracias, capitán.

Anthi: No, gracias.

Connor: De acuerdo, señor Nilo, usted tiene el puente.

(Connor sale)

Nilo: Enfermería, ¿cuál es el estatus del comandante Del Piero?

Rashas: Va en camino al puente, ya se recuperó.

Nilo: Fue muy rápido.

Rashas: Algo en él no quería perderse la batalla, teniente.

(Entra Del Piero)

Del Piero: Teniente Nilo, lo relevo.

Nilo: Estoy relevado.

Del Piero: Anthi, ¿hemos recibido respuestas al mensaje?

Anthi: Aún no.

Del Piero: De acuerdo. Teniente Anthi, está relevada. Debe descansar. Un mensaje de parte de la consejera Ford.

Anthi: Me voy a mi cuarto, entonces. Un momento, estamos recibiendo un mensaje. Es el capitán Shon del Enterprise - F.

Shon: "Garibaldi, los escuadrones 1,5, 12 y 23 de naves Prometheus se reunirán con ustedes en Andoria, deben alejarse de Andoria tan pronto lleguen, hemos recibido órdenes del Almirante Ross de atraparlos en Andoria. Los escuadrones de naves Defiant 4,6 y 7 atacarán por otro flanco y los escuadrones de naves Odysse atacarán por el otro. Enterprise fuera."

(Entran Da Silva y Connor)

Connor: Del Piero, lo relevo de sus funciones de comando.

(Anthi sale)

Del Piero: Estoy relevado.

Connor: Alerta roja, levanten los escudos, preparen armas. Enciendan armadura ablativa. Enciendan escudos antifásicos. Enciendan armadura.

Del Piero: Teniente Evans, ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a Andoria?

Evans: 10 minutos, señor.

Evans: Capitán, hay varias naves dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Connor: ¿Firma Warp?

Evans: Federal, son los escuadrones 1, 5, 12 y 23.

Connor: Gracias al cielo, trace un curso para reunirnos con ellos, teniente.

Evans: Ellos vienen hacia nosotros, nos reuniremos en 2 minutos.

Connor: Mantenga el curso entonces, teniente.

Del Piero: Si no le molesta, tomaré el puesto de seguridad.

Connor: No me molesta en absoluto.

Del Piero: Estamos recibiendo un mensaje de la flota de escuadrones Kumari, están luchando contra los invasores, las defensas planetarias no responden, tampoco las defensas orbitales, los invasores se están abriendo paso hasta el astillero y las bases. No aguantarán mucho.

Connor: Curso directo hacia Andoria. Warp máximo.

Evans: Warp máximo, sí señor.

Del Piero: Los escuadrones, 1, 5, 12 y 23 se han dado cuenta. Están detrás de nosotros.

Connor: Teniente Nilo, ¿Tenemos escáneres de largo alcance?

Nilo: Si, pero la batalla no está yendo muy bien, los demás escuadrones no han llegado aún y la Tokio fue destruida.

Connor: ¿Algo más?

Nilo: El Enterprise - E está severamente dañado, pero el Enterprise - F está destruyendo muchas naves de la armada invasora.

Connor: Hay que forzar los motores para llegar a tiempo.

Evans: Llegando al máximo tolerable por la nave.

Connor: ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?

Evans: 30 segundos.

Connor: 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20

Del Piero: 19, 18, 17, 16,15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10

Nilo: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Evans: Ya llegamos.

(Sacudida)

Connor: Lancen torpedos transfásicos. Disparen Phasers, inicien sistema de asalto multi-vector.

Evans: No podemos, el disparo de hace poco fundió las abrazaderas.

Connor: Apunten torpedos de plasma a las naves que rodean al Enterprise E y disparen.

Del Piero: Los escuadrones Defiant y Odyssey han llegado.

Connor: Muy bien, preparen minas de plasma.

Del Piero: Minas preparadas.

Connor: ¡Fuego!

Connor: Señor Evans, llévenos al lado del Enterprise E. Tres cuartos de impulso.

Evans: Tres cuartos de impulso.

Del Piero: Varias naves nos están apuntando.

Connor: Disparen Phasers y torpedos cuánticos.

(Sacudida gigante)

Connor: ¡Reporte de daños!

Del Piero: Nuestros escudos pierden poder, capitán.

Connor: ¿Y el blindaje antifásico?

Del Piero: Se mantiene estable pero hemos perdido un 126%. Tenemos bajas en las cubiertas 4, 9, 15 y 27. Capitán... El embajador está muerto.

Connor: Pues es hora de devolverles la mano. Hay un torpedo distinto a los demás en el lanzatorpedos 4, es una combinación letal de torpedos, son fotones, mezclados en una cobertura isolinear de plasma con un gramo de tricobalto envuelto en cronitones. Es arriesgado usarlo, pero servirá y los hará pagar por la muerte del embajador.

Del Piero: ¿De dónde salió ese torpedo?

Connor: T'Prum y yo lo armamos hace años, pero jamás se presentó la situación de usarlo. Lo llamamos el Tiger.

T'Prum: ¿Y la situación con esas aves de guerra romulanas, también está ese pasadizo Iconiano, el secuestro de la Yeager y la Steamrunner?

Connor: Esas fueron resueltas casi de inmediato. Ahora llegó la hora de usarlo. Informame sobre el Tiger.

Del Piero: Gracias por explicar.

T'Prum: Torpedo listo, capitán.

Connor: ¡FUEGO!

Del Piero: Funciona, capitán, la carga de tricobalto encronitado aceleró el proceso de destrucción, y el plasma combinado con los fotones se esparcieron y llegaron a varias naves. La armada invasora está con sus escudos al 60%.

Connor: Disparen torpedos de tricobalto. Potencia, 18.000 teracochranes.

Del Piero: Torpedos lanzados. Hemos destruido 4 naves y deshabilitado otras 7.

Connor: Remate a las naves deshabilitadas.

Del Piero: Capitán...

Connor: Oyó la orden, comandante. Fuego.

Del Piero: Disparando torpedos de fotones.

Del Piero: 7 naves destruidas.

Connor: Dispare todo lo que tengamos. Ponga la batalla en pantalla.

(Mira)

Connor: Dispare dos torpedos de tricobalto al grupo de ahí. Potencia, 25.000 teracochranes.

Del Piero: Disparando.

Nilo: Señor, tenemos un miligramo de materia roja a bordo.

Connor: Prepárenlo en un torpedo normal y dispárenla.

Del Piero: Eso provocaría una abertura temporal, quien sabe donde saldrá.

Connor: ¡Fuego!

Del Piero: El torpedo está listo, disparando.

Nilo: Capitán, es muy fuerte, no podemos salir de su campo de atracción.

Connor: Disparen un torpedo de plasma.

Del Piero: Disparando torpedo de plasma.

Nilo: El campo de atracción pierde poder.

Connor: Ahora disparen tres torpedos de tricobalto, eso cerrará la abertura y abrirá otra, pero a diferencia de esta, será subespacial y no nos atraerá hacia ella, a no ser que detengamos los motores.

Del Piero: Hemos disparado.

Nilo: La brecha se cierra, se va la atracción de la abertura.

Connor: ¿Cuántas naves quedan?

Nilo: Dos solamente.

Connor: Dispare un torpedo transfásico a la nave número 1.

Nilo: La destruimos.

Del Piero: La otra nave va en retirada.

Connor: ¿Firma?

Nilo: Cardassiana.

Connor: ¿Velocidad?

Del Piero: Warp 9,2.

Connor: Persígalos. Warp 9,3.

Evans: Warp 9,3.

Del Piero: Han aumentado la velocidad a Warp 9,5.

Evans: Estoy subiendo la velocidad a Warp 9,6.

Del Piero: 9,7.

Evans: Subiendo a 9,9.

Del Piero: Tratan de llegar a Warp 9,994. Warp 9,999.

Evans: Eso es imposible.

Nilo: Han sido destruidos por la estructura, se separó.

Connor: Baje los escudos y transporte a algunos a la Bahía de Carga 4.

Cooper: Capitán, están todos muertos.

(Entra Anthi)

Anthi: Si no le molesta, comandante Del Piero, ¿puedo tomar mi estación?

Del Piero: Por supuesto que no, puede tomar su estación.

Anthi: Gracias.

Connor: Esta tripulación está lista para seguir sus viajes.

Anthi: Si, pero el embajador Stagno está muerto.

Connor: Orden General 9, en caso de un escenario que requiera diplomacia y no haya un embajador a bordo, el capitán de una nave tiene todas las responsabilidades de un embajador.

Connor: Señor Evans. Warp 6.

Evans: Warp 6.

Connor: Bitácora del capitán, fecha estelar 67021.0. Vamos de camino a la conferencia de paz de Tau Dewa, el embajador está muerto. Por tanto, yo debo asumir el rol de embajador de forma temporal.

(Entra Connor al puente)

Anthi: Capitán, hemos recibido un mensaje del Stargazer. Debemos reportarnos de vuelta al Sector 001. El Enterprise - F llevará a otro embajador a la conferencia.

Connor: Vamos a tener que reportarnos a Utopia Planitia para reparar las abrazaderas y recuperar el sistema de asalto multi-vector y luego iremos a Utopia Planitia II.

Anthi: Capitán, estamos recibiendo varias llamadas de socorro, La Tierra, Tellar, Vulcano, Deneb, Altec IX, Rigel VI, Regula III, Berengaria, Ktaria, Bolarus, Bajor, Deep Space Six, Penthara V, Marlonia I, Alpha Centauri, Betazed. También de sistemas Romulanos, Nimbus VI, Khitomer. Sistemas Klingon, Q'onos, También de sistemas Ferengi y también de sistemas Cardassianos. Ferenginar, Seldonia, Cardassia, Torman, Tohvun, Tartaras.

Connor: ¡¿Cómo puede haber tantos sistemas bajo ataque y de distintas potencias de la galaxia?!

Nilo: Capitán, es el Dominio.

Connor: ¿Cómo puede ser el Dominio, teniente? Cerramos el agujero de gusano.

Nilo: Al parecer, perfeccionaron la tecnología Trans-Warp. Recibo firmas transwarp del Dominio.

Connor: Perfecto, todo empezaba a mejorar y ahora nos toca el Dominio.

Nilo: Sin contar que ahora nos superan en todo, velocidad, armamento e infraestructura.

Connor: Iremos a Vulcano, después iremos a todos los puntos en que podamos llegar a tiempo.

Connor: Señor Evans. Warp Máximo.

Connor: Suban los escudos, preparen todo lo que tengamos.

Connor: Bitácora del capitán, suplemento. Nuestra nave se dirige a Vulcano, que es el sistema mas cercano desde Andoria, para repeler un ataque del Dominio, quienes han llegado al Cuadrante Alfa por medio de tecnología Trans-Warp propia. Hay ataques registrados en los Cuadrantes Alfa y Beta. En este momento vamos a Warp máximo. ¿Puede ser esto el comienzo de algo? ¿O será el fin de nuestra existencia? La Garibaldi podría no aguantar un ataque de esta magnitud.

Evans: 50 segundos para llegar a Vulcano, capitán.

Connor: Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Anthi: Eso ya se escribió en nuestro destino.

Connor: El destino no está escrito. No hay más destino, más el que nosotros nos forjamos, teniente. Esa es mi opinión.

Nilo: Eso salió en una película.

Connor: No, no lo hizo.

Nilo: Si lo hizo, en The Terminator y Terminator 2: El Juicio Final. Tierra,1984 y 1991.

Connor: ¿Seguro?

Nilo: Por supuesto, ambas están en el Registro Histórico Federal de Películas.

Connor: Diablos, creí que iba a pasar desapercibido.

Evans: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...

Connor: Prepárense a disparar Phasers a mi señal. Pónganlo en la pantalla.

(Miran por la pantalla)

Anthi: ¡Dios santo!

Nilo: Las defensas orbitales no reaccionan y las defensas planetarias están inutilizables.

Anthi: Las defensas orbitales reaccionan. ¡Están apuntando contra nosotros! ¡Están disparando!

Connor: Prepárense para el impacto.

(Gran sacudida, Da Silva y Evans caen al suelo)

Da Silva: Estoy bien.

Evans: Yo también.

Anthi: Están apuntando contra nosotros otra vez.

Connor: ¡Maniobras evasivas, señor Evans!

(Se ve la Garibaldi esquivando Phasers y en la parte de enfrente se lee: U.S.S Garibaldi NCC - 97825.)

Connor: Ignoren las defensas orbitales. ¿Señor Nilo, cuántas naves hay?

Nilo: 5 naves.

Connor: ¿No hay naves de las nuestras por aquí cerca?

Nilo: No hay ninguna nave, al menos eso creo, los sensores están algo dañados.

Connor: Será muy difícil vencerlos.

Nilo: Hay una nave llegando, es la Sovereign.

Connor: Disparen Phasers y torpedos transfásicos. Es muy difícil que conozcan esta clase de torpedos, los descubrimos después de la guerra, después de todo.

Nilo: La Sovereign está aquí.

Anthi: Están cubriéndonos con su casco. Les disparan torpedos cuánticos a las naves del Dominio.

Connor: Pasemos por debajo y disparemos.

Nilo: Las naves del Dominio se concentran en la Sovereign, pero las defensas orbitales también la atacan.

Evans: Vamos por debajo de la Sovereign.

Nilo: Se están concentrando en nosotros.

Connor: Fijen el blanco y devuelvan el fuego.

Anthi: Estamos respondiendo al fuego.

Nilo: Hay una nave del Dominio dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con rumbo de colisión.

Connor: Disparen Phasers y torpedos de plasma.

Anthi: Hemos destruido la nave.

Connor: Disparen torpedos transfásicos.

(Se ve en la pantalla que 3 naves del Dominio son destruidas)

Anthi: La nave restante saltó a Trans-Warp.

Connor: ¿Hay restos del sistema Trans-Warp de las naves del Dominio?

Nilo: Si, pero algunas partes están destruidas.

Connor: Enfoquen los restos y tráiganlos a la nave.

Da Silva: Si, capitán.

Connor: ¿Señales de las otras invasiones del Dominio?

Da Silva: Nada, todas las naves fueron destruidas.

Connor: Prepárense a deshabilitar las defensas orbitales. Phasers. Potencia 2.

Del Piero: La verdad iba a decir que recomendaba usar potencia 4.

Connor: Ah. Pero queremos deshabilitarlas, no destruirlas con un golpe a potencia muy fuerte.

(Se ve que la Garibaldi dispara Phasers y se ve que las defensas orbitales quedan deshabilitadas)

Anthi: Las defensas están deshabilitadas.

Nilo: ¿Eso fue todo?

Connor: ¿Algún problema, teniente?

Nilo: No, simplemente quería tomar un descanso en la holocubierta.

Anthi: ¿Qué holonovela vas a jugar ahora?

Nilo: Enterprise B y C, la aventura de dos naves Enterprise.

Anthi: Ah, sí. Esa es genial. ¿Ya llegaste a la parte dónde transfieren al prota...?

Nilo: Lalalalalala.

Anthi: Tomaré eso como un no.

Nilo: Anthi, sabes que odio los spoilers. Pero aún así estamos en la misma nave desde hace 3 años y sigues diciéndome spoilers.

Evans: ¿Hay espacio para más?

Nilo: Si.

Anthi: ¿Y para mí?

Nilo: Puedes venir, solo si no dices spoilers.

Anthi: De acuerdo.

Connor: Creo que todos deberíamos ir a pasar un rato a la holocubierta. Servirá para reforzar un poco la convivencia.

Da Silva: Bueno, entonces deberíamos usar el programa "Juegos Olímpicos de San Francisco 2324"

Nilo: Sí, sería genial jugar los Juegos Olímpicos de San Francisco, fueron los primeros en ser totalmente de los cuadrantes Alfa y Beta.

Connor: Bueno, jugaremos mañana, pero será en las tres holocubiertas. Los planetas y potencias galácticas serán a elección. Todos usaran un PADD y me enviarán con que potencia y con qué planeta jugar.

Nilo: Yo ya elegí, La Federación, el planeta Marte.

Anthi: Andoria II.

Da Silva: Mercurio.

T'Prum: Colonia Vulcana T'Pol.

Evans: Regula III.

Del Piero: Venus.

Rashas: Deneb IV.

Connor: El señor Cooper eligió Rigel IX y la consejera eligió Mercurio.

Connor: Prepárense, yo voy a ganar con Rigel VII.

Del Piero: Será capitán, pero yo ganaré.

Nilo: Ni crean, les voy a ganar a todos ustedes.

Anthi: Soy la jefa de seguridad, yo debo tener buen estado físico y por eso les ganaré.

Evans: Un spoiler de los que te gustan, Anthi. Voy a ganar.

Anthi: ¡Reprobaste Educación Física y Deportiva dos años seguidos en la Academia y fue en tus últimos años, eso significa, te desinflaste y caíste, por eso vas a perder!

Nilo: Anthi te cerró la boca, Christian.

Evans: Cállate.

(Todos ríen)


End file.
